


Skin Deep

by wocket



Category: Real Person Fiction, dylric - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, Dylric, First Time, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Sneaking Around, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocket/pseuds/wocket
Summary: One of those restless, endless teenage summer nights.





	Skin Deep

“It’s only midnight? Damn,” Eric said, tapping the clock on his car stereo. It was just past 12 AM on a hot, sticky night in July during the peak of summer.

“The night is young,” Dylan remarked, exhaling a puff of smoke, “and so are we. So what are we doing?”

“Oh, were we supposed to hang out tonight?” Eric teased Dylan, taking the pipe from his hand.

“Uh, I just smoked you out. _Yes_, we are hanging out.”

Eric loved seeing the exasperation in his eyes. He started going through the usual list of suggestions, but Dylan shot down everything. “No, no, no.”

“Well, what’s good enough for you?”

“I want to do something fun,” Dylan admitted. 

“What do you suggest?” 

Dylan shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe you should entertain me,” he smirked.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Eric asked. He took the bowl from Dylan and cashed it. “Why don’t you tell me where to go, since my standards are obviously not up to yours.”

“Fine.” Dylan guided Eric to a park near his house, cranking up the Smashing Pumpkins on the car stereo. “I haven’t been in forever but we can probably smoke there,” Dylan said confidently.

Once Eric pulled into the empty parking lot, Dylan craned his neck just to be sure they were alone. It was nice and dark, the crescent moon barely visible in the starlight above the red rocks.

“I don’t want to get up,” Eric complained, already feeling lazy. “Let’s just smoke in my car.”

Dylan pulled the pipe back out along with a plastic baggie that still had a gram of marijuana left inside. He pulled out a nug and worked it apart with his fingers, packing the bowl carefully. 

“Greens,” Eric called.

“Whoever packed the bowl gets greens,” Dylan disagreed, searching in his pocket for a lighter. “Did you take my lighter again?”

Eric patted his pocket and pulled out two Bic lighters. “Guilty.”

“Thief!” Dylan snatched one of the lighters out of Eric’s hand so he could light the bowl, trying carefully to leave some of the fresh weed unburnt for his friend. 

“Sue me,” Eric laughed.

“I’ll shoot you,” Dylan grumbled.

“It’s hot as hell tonight,” Eric complained after a few minutes. Even with the windows down, the heat was stifling.

“You’re the one with the broken A/C.” Dylan watched Eric light the bowl and take a deep hit. 

They passed the bowl back and forth, getting progressively more delirious the longer they smoked. Dylan packed it again and again until everything they had was gone.

“You can spend the night at my house if you want to,” Dylan told his friend, not wanting the night to end.

“Yeah,” Eric agreed. He wasn’t interested in getting caught stoned by his parents, and besides, it might continue to be a fun evening. Dylan was fun stoned; he was happy and pleasant, less melancholy, and Eric enjoyed watching him laughing. 

“You wanna go swimming?”

*

Eric parked his Prelude halfway down the Klebold’s long driveway, cutting the lights as he approached the house so as not to give away their presence.

“Shh,” Dylan practically giggled, leading the way to the pool after they closed the car doors quietly. The pool in the Klebold’s backyard was rarely occupied - but what did they even have it for if it wasn’t meant to be used? Regardless, if Dylan’s mom found out they were in the pool at night he’d lose computer privileges for a week, maybe longer.

Both of them were sweaty and stoned, adrenaline still pumping. Dylan began to strip off his clothing piece by piece. 

Eric was about to climb into the swimming pool in his boxers when Dylan thumbed his boxers down and stripped them off his hips. His action revealed hipbones sharp enough to cut; his thighs long and slim. He was pale, easy to find in the dark. 

Eric paused to remind himself to look away. He stripped his boxers off before he could get in his head about it. He didn’t need to worry anyway; by the time his boxers are around his ankles, Dylan had already slid his lanky body into the deep end of the pool.

Dylan ran a hand through his wet hair, lit by the circular pool lights. 

“Are you coming?”

Eric dipped his toes in before working his way under the water. In the absence of any summer breeze, the water felt refreshing despite its warmth. He submerged himself completely before doing a few laps, stopping somewhere in the middle. He wiped the water from his eyes with the back of his hand. When he turned, Dylan was right behind him.

“You scared me,” Eric laughed. 

“Nothing scares you,” Dylan replied, treading water.

Eric watched the way the light and water reflected on his cheekbone. “Some things scare me,” Eric admitted. Dylan moved closer slowly as Eric tried not to look at his mouth.

“Like what?” Dylan asked, hushed.

Eric licked his lips.

Dylan moved closer still, putting his hand on the brick edge of the pool beside Eric’s head, boxing him in. “You can tell me,” he whispered, looking him in the eye, not breaking contact. 

“I shouldn’t,” Eric admitted, mesmerized. He couldn’t see anything under the water so he jumped a little when he felt Dylan’s leg slip against his own. Dylan’s eyes were the color of the water; he knew this because he had nowhere else to look but his face as it filled his field of vision.

A quirky almost-smile that played on Dylan’s face, one that said he held all the cards. Eric could only look at it for another second before he was too close. Dylan floated even nearer and pressed his mouth to Eric’s, soft lips brushing in the night. Dylan’s other hand came up by his head, completely bracketing him in, his large frame towering over Eric’s. Dylan smelled like gunpowder and chlorine.

Eric wasn’t sure how he exactly ended up here but he let Dylan kiss him - then he kissed him right back. He startled when he felt Dylan press against him beneath the surface of the water (they’re naked, after all). Eric’s heart picked up. It felt electric everywhere they touched, the sensation amplified by the weed.

“You’re stoned,” Eric remembered to point out.

“So?”

Then they’re kissing again, except this time it was less tender. Dylan was a surprisingly good kisser, Eric noticed, tipping his head back to allow Dylan room to control the kiss and slip his tongue in his mouth. It’s a good idea, in theory, but his head collided with the brick edge of the pool. 

“Ow,” he winced.

Dylan slid his hand behind Eric’s head to keep it cradled away from the rough material. 

Eric was astonished. Somehow Dylan had all the right moves. Even though every part of this was a stupid idea, Eric felt safe. Safe enough to reach for Dylan under the water - maybe it didn’t mean anything if he couldn’t see it happening - and wound an arm around his waist. They would be fucked if anybody saw them like this, but Dylan seemed like he was in a good mood. Hell, Eric didn’t want to admit it, but it felt good to be held by someone. He had so many fantasies of holding someone down and taking them roughly that he hadn’t really had time to daydream about any of this other stuff. He never thought he’d be here, like this, Dylan holding him in the moonlight, fingertips against bare skin. It’s stupid-hot, he decided. 

Eric was still thinking about Dylan’s hands on him when he leaned in for another kiss. Eric let Dylan kiss him - hell, he wanted it. 

Dylan kissed him and then got this big stupid grin, one that made Eric quite pleased, though he couldn’t pinpoint why. Then Dylan suddenly let go and swam away.

“Hey!” Eric said, before he remembered to shut the hell up. The last thing he needed was for Dylan’s mom to find him in the pool with a boner. _Oh God, I’ve got a boner. From kissing Dylan._ The thought started to sober him up quickly.

Eric dove to the bottom of the swimming pool and held his breath for as long as he could. _What the hell happened?_ Tonight had started out feeling like a normal night but now, unless the pot was a hell of a lot better than he’d previously figured, Eric had just had Dylan’s tongue in his mouth.

When Eric re-surfaced above the water, Dylan was lurking at the deep end, long arms stretched out, treading water with his skinny limbs. Eric swam to the opposite side of the pool and mimicked his position in the shallow end. 

Hanging on to opposite ends of the pool, they studied each other. It wasn’t a big pool but it was certainly large enough to make Eric feel every bit of distance between them after their earlier closeness. 

Eric didn’t even like swimming, for fuck’s sake, but he couldn’t get over the idea of moving with Dylan in the water, of watching water droplets slide across his skin, hair sticking to his neck. Dylan’s shoulders were pale, his hair slicked back by the water. Maybe Dylan liked look of Eric too, though he was nothing special. 

Eric opened his mouth, about to speak but Dylan held a finger up to his lips to signal quiet.

Eric rolled his eyes, watching Dylan let go of the edge. He was so tall he didn’t really need to hold himself up at all. _Ass._ He shook his head and dunked himself under the water while waiting for Dylan to swim across the pool. 

Dylan was still waiting there when he popped up, so Eric started swimming in his direction. A few seconds later he arrived, floating up to Dylan. 

Dylan planted his hands on either side of Eric’s face to kiss him. 

Eric moaned into the kiss; Dylan’s tongue was talented and it felt so good doing that _thing_… While Eric liked getting kissed by Dylan, he just couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Dylan against the edge. His next kiss was frantic but Dylan’s hands came up to reel him in. They made out like that, suspended in the water, taking turns gripping onto the edge of the pool so they could hold each other up.

“Eric,” Dylan mumbled, and Eric listened attentively. “Do you want to — we could go inside the pool house,” Dylan suggested. 

“Let’s do it,” Eric agreed, watching Dylan’s mouth, sensing it would be more private. He kissed him again until Dylan pushed him toward the shallow end.

Eric watched him climb out of the pool before following him; he watched the water drip from his lanky frame, studied the way the drops of water slowly made their way down his back between his shoulderblades. 

They collected their discarded clothing and shoes from the deck, putting on boxers for modesty’s sake, legs still too wet to pull on their jeans.

Eric quietly followed Dylan up to the pool house where he located the key under a fake rock. Bingo! He was lucky to find the key; it was impossible to pinpoint the last time anyone had actually used it. Eric had never even been inside the Klebold’s pool house. Dylan’s parents would ground him for two years if they knew Dylan was using it like this. Still, for now, it was a good place for the two of them to sneak a little bit of privacy they’d never get anywhere else.

In an effort to go unnoticed, they kept all the lights off. Once the door was completely closed behind them, Eric pushed Dylan up against the wall. He had to really lean up on his toes to kiss Dylan, stumbling against him in the dark.

Dylan kissed him back for a moment then started to pull away, which Eric began to protest, but then he swept a bunch of crap off the countertop and pushed Eric against it.

Eric hopped up onto the counter so he could properly throw his arms around Dylan’s neck, kissing him again. He wrapped his legs around Dylan’s waist, winding his fingers into Dylan’s curly blond hair, trying to pull him even closer.

Eric started to kiss Dylan’s neck, pushing the wet hair away from his skin. Eric really fucking liked making out with Dylan, he decided.

“You’re smiling,” Dylan teased bashfully, feeling Eric’s smile against his neck.

“So?” Eric asked, almost defensive. He was high, content and absorbed in the moment.

Dylan leaned in to plunder his mouth. He started fidgeting with the hem of Eric’s plaid boxers. “Can these come off?” Dylan asked timidly, despite the evening’s earlier antics, though they’ve already seen everything there is to see.

His heart racing, Eric nodded, and he slipped them off. 

Alone in the pool house, Eric and Dylan felt like the only two people in the world. Eric focused on the kissing - if he dwelled on the fact that they were naked and in each other’s arms his head might explode.

Dylan rubbed his hand over Eric’s side to try and put him ease. Dylan’s hand slipped lower, to Eric’s hip.

“I’m going to blow you,” Dylan told him firmly, while he still had the confidence.

“Hell yeah. Yes. I’m on board,” Eric rambled. 

Dylan held a finger up to his lips. “Shhh.” He bent over and made a few swipes at Eric’s cock with his tongue before taking him in his mouth.

Eric squirmed underneath him.

“This angle sucks,” Dylan complained after making a noble attempt. He tugged Eric down from the counter and pushed him against the wall instead, hands on his hips.

Eric didn’t say anything about being manhandled, just let Dylan do as he pleased. “Oh shit,” Eric mumbled as Dylan climbed onto his knees in front of him. 

Dylan got back to work quickly; he sucked Eric’s cock like he might not get another chance. Every time Eric bucked his hips, Dylan pressed down on his bony thighs, driving him nuts.

“Fuck, man,” Eric muttered. “How are you so good at this?”

Dylan smiled around him, dragging his nails down Eric’s thighs. He kept up his motions until Eric was unable to keep quiet.

Eric yanked on Dylan’s hair, trying to warn him, but Dylan just leaned in further and swallowed everything Eric had to give him.

Eric panted after he came. He leaned his head back against the wall, taking uneven breaths. “Damn.” He reached a hand down to help Dylan up. “I don’t think I can move,” Eric exaggerated. 

Dylan looked at him with pleading eyes. “We’ll be dead —” he leaned in for a kiss mid-sentence, “if we get caught out here.” 

Eric wouldn’t let go. “Damn, I wish I had a place to fuckin’ ravage you,” he said, breathing in Dylan’s scent. 

“Put on some pants and we can make out in my room until the sun comes up. But please, for the love of God, my parents cannot see Eric Harris naked in their pool house.”

“_This_ is a gift,” Eric joked, gesturing to himself. 

Dylan took Eric’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him, deep. This felt unreal, a hazy summer mirage - but it also felt like the culmination of something they had been dancing around for weeks now. 

“Hurry the fuck up, Reb.”

Relaxed and affectionate from the weed, Eric let himself be kissed, let Dylan have his way; he always thought he’d be wild and dominant regardless of the scenario but it was kind of nice to have Dylan lead him for the moment, to wrap him up and make him feel wanted, adored, worshipped, even. Eric closed his eyes and committed the act to memory.

The reality of sneaking in set back in for both of them and they scrambled to get their boxers and shirts back on, having been too leisurely with their stolen time already.

Dylan tried to pull his jeans back on his lanky legs when Eric came up behind him, slowing the process by repeatedly grabbing Dylan around the waist and trying to press kisses wherever he could, causing him to arch his back and really lean into Eric’s grip.

Eric was just as flirty as he was when he was trying to pick up girls, and Dylan secretly loved it. Dylan, who never wanted anything so desperately as to be in love before, gave in for a moment, covering Eric’s hands with his own. For a second he imagined that they were a couple, that they did this all the time. Dylan turned his head and Eric caught his lips in a contented kiss.

Dylan didn’t start to calm down until they both started to look like normal teenagers again. Once they made the pool house look as good as they possibly could, cleaning up and wiping things off, they snuck discreetly into Dylan’s house and into his bedroom.

Dylan looked through his dresser and pulled out some of his clean clothes for both of them to use as pajamas. Eric lingered by Dylan until he finished changing. 

“Meant what you said?”

“Huh?” Dylan replied, distracted, watching Eric put on one of his own shirts.

“About letting me kiss you until the sun comes up.”

“As long as we’re quiet.” Dylan grinned. “So shut your mouth.”

Eric pushed Dylan into the bed and leaned over him with an arrogant smile. “I’ll shut you up.”


End file.
